Benutzer:DerReflex
Über mich: Mein Name ist Miriam bin 15 und seit kurzem ein riesen Glee-Fan :D Eigendlich stehe ich Musiktechnisch genau auf das Gegenteil von Musical Musik und zwar "Hands Up" (eine Unterkatigorie von "Techno") aber durch Glee weiß ich das es auch tolle Musical Nummern gibt ^^ Was find ich an Glee toll finde: *Ich stehe einfach auf diese Klische - Teenie Filme und Serien und da ich auch ein unglaublich großer Musik freund bin habe ich mich einfach in die Serie verliebt xD *Ich denke das ich mich gut im Glee-Club wieder erkenne zumindest in Brittana wenn ihr versteht was ich meine ^^ *Auch wenn es meistens flach kommt find ich es immer lustig wenn die Leute einfach anfangen zu singen :) Meine Lieblingslieder: Da ich eigentlich kein direktes Favoriten Lied habe stehen hier alle Lieder die ich mag in wirrer Reihenfolge: Staffel 1: #'"Rehab"': von Amy Winehouse. Gesungen von Vocal Adrenaline #'"I Say a Little Prayer" '''von ''Dionne Warwick. Gesungen von Quinn, Brittany und Santana #'"Take a Bow" '''von ''Rihanna. Gesungen von Rachel, Mercedes und Tina. #'"Mercy"' von Duffy. Gesungen von Vocal Adrenaline. #'Don't Stop Believin'' von Journey. Gesungen von New Directions. #'Alone' von Heart. Gesungen von Will Schuester und April Rhodes. #'"Halo/Walking on Sunshine"' von Beyoncé ''und ''Katrina and the Waves. Gesungen von den New Directions Mädchen. #'"No Air"': von Jordin Sparks und Chris Brown. Gesungen von Will's Gruppe. #"Sweet Caroline": von Neil Diamond. Gesungen von Noah Puckerman. #'Defying Gravity' aus dem Musical Wicked. Gesungen von Kurt und Rachel #'"Don't Stand So Close To Me/Young Girl"' von The Police und Gary Puckett & The Union Gap. Gesungen von Will. #'"True Colors"' von Cyndi Lauper. Gesungen von Tina & New Directions. #'"Smile'" von Lily Allen. Gesungen von Rachel und Finn. #'"Jump"' von Van Halen. Gesungen von den New Directions. #'"Don't Rain On My Parade"' aus dem Musical Funny Girl. Gesungen von Rachel Berry. #'Gives You Hell' von The All-American Rejects. Gesungen von Rachel und New Directions ohne Finn #"[http://de.glee.wikia.com/wiki/Vogue Vogue]" von Madonna. Gesungen von Sue. #"[http://de.glee.wikia.com/wiki/Like_a_Virgin Like a Virgin]" von Madonna. Gesungen von Will, Emma, Santana, Finn, Rachel, und Jesse. #"[http://de.glee.wikia.com/wiki/Fire Fire]" von Bruce Springsteen. Gesungen von Will und April #"[http://de.glee.wikia.com/wiki/Beautiful Beautiful]" von Christina Aguilera. Gesungen von Mercedes, Cheerios und McKinley High Schüler. #'"U Can't Touch This"' von MC Hammer. Gesungen von Artie Abrams, Kurt Hummel, Tina Cohen-Chang, Mercedes Jones und Brittany Pierce. #'"Physical"' von'' Olivia Newton-John''. Gesungen von Olivia Newton-John und Sue. #"[http://de.glee.wikia.com/wiki/Dream_a_Little_Dream Dream a Little Dream]" von The Mamas and Papas. Gesungen von Artie und New Directions. #"[http://de.glee.wikia.com/wiki/Bad_Romance Bad Romance]" von Lady Gaga. Gesungen von New Directions (Mädchen) und Kurt. #"[http://de.glee.wikia.com/wiki/Give_Up_the_Funk Give Up the Funk]" von Parliament. Gesungen von den New Directions. #"[http://de.glee.wikia.com/wiki/Over_the_Rainbow Over the Rainbow]" von Judy Garland. Cover von Israel Kamakawiwo’ole. Gesungen von Will und Puck Staffel 2: #[http://de.glee.wikia.com/wiki/Empire_State_of_Mind Empire State of Mind] von Jay-Z ft. Alicia Keys. Gesungen von New Directions. #[http://de.glee.wikia.com/wiki/Billionaire Billionaire] von Travie McCoy ft. Bruno Mars. Gesungen von Sam Evans, Puck und Artie. #'I'm a Slave 4 U' von Britney Spears. Gesungen von Brittany #'Me Against the Music' von Britney Spears ft Madonna. Gesungen von Santana & Brittany #'...Baby One More Time' von Britney Spears. Gesungen von Rachel #'Toxic' von Britney Spears. Gesungen von Will & New Directions #'The Only Exception' von Paramore. Gesungen von Rachel #[http://de.glee.wikia.com/wiki/I_Want_to_Hold_Your_Hand I Want to Hold Your Hand] von The Beatles. Gesungen von Kurt. #'River Deep - Mountain High' von Ike und Tina Turner. Gesungen von Mercedes & Santana #'Lucky' von Jason Mraz und Colbie Calliat. Gesungen von Sam Evans & Quinn #'Whatever Happened to Saturday Night?. '''Gesungen von Carl Howell & New Directions. #'Touch-a, Touch-a, Touch-a, Touch Me. Gesungen von Emma, Santana & Brittany. #"Teenage Dream" von ''Katy Perry. ''Gesungen von Blaine und den Warblers #Forget You' von ''Cee Lo Green. Gesungen von Holly Holliday und New Directions (außer Rachel). #'Singing In the Rain/Umbrella' von Singin' In The Rain & Rihanna ft. Jay-Z. Gesungen Will, Holly Holliday und New Directions #'"Marry You" '''von ''Bruno Mars. Gesungen von den New Directions #'Valerie' von The Zutons. Gecovert von Mark Ronson ft. Amy Whinehouse. Gesungen von Santana & New Directions. #'Dog Days Are Over '''von ''Florence + The Machine. Gesungen von Tina & Mercedes mit New Directions. #'Baby, It's Cold Outside' von Neptune's Daughter. Gesungen von Kurt und Blaine. #'Thriller/Heads Will Roll' von Michael Jackson/Yeah Yeah Yeahs. Gesungen von New Directions und McKinley Titans. #'Blame It (On The Alcohol)' von Jamie Foxx feat. T-Pain. Gesungen von New Directions #'Tik Tok '''von ''Ke$ha. Gesungen von Brittany und New Directions #'Landslide' von Fleetwood Mac. Gesungen von Brittany, Santana und Holly Holliday #'Hell To The No' von Glee. Gesungen von Mercedes. #'Raise Your Glass' von P!nk. Gesungen von den Dalton Academy Warblers. #'Get It Right' von Glee. Gesungen von Rachel und New Directions Mädchen. #'Loser Like Me' von Glee. Gesungen von New Directions. #'I Follow Rivers' von Lykke Li. Gesungen von Tina #'I Feel Pretty/Unpretty' von West Side Story/TLC. Gesungen von Rachel und Quinn. #'Born This Way' von Lady GaGa. Gesungen von New Directions. #'Songbird' von Fleetwood Mac. Gesungen von Santana #'Rolling in the Deep' von Adele. Cover von John Legend. Gesungen von Rachel und Jesse #'Isn't She Lovely' von Stevie Wonder. Gesungen von Artie #'Friday' von Rebecca Black. Gesungen von Sam, Artie, Puck #'Jar Of Hearts' von Christina Perri. Gesungen von Rachel #'Back To Black' von Amy Winehous''e. Gesungen von Santana Lopez #'My Cup' von ''Glee. Gesungen von von Brittany und Artie. I Love New York/ New York New York von Madonna/On The Town. Gesungen von New Directions. Meine Lieblingsfolgen: #Britney/Brittany #Duette #Dicht ist Pflicht #Born This Way #Das jüngste Gerücht #The Power of Madonna Meine Lieblingscharaktere: Brittany / Heather Morris Santana Lopez / Naya Rivera Kurt Hummel / Chris Colfer Lieblingspaare: Brittana Klaine Schlussworte: Boar ich bin begeistert wie viel auf so ein Profil passt :D ______________________________________________________________________________________________ It's Brittany.....Bitch.... xD